


I Dreamt About You (Nearly Every Night this Week)

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Consensual Somnophilia, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia, established play boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's gorgeous when he's sleeping. He's warm, soft- <i>pliant</i>- and it's a shame he sleeps so little. But for Kon, he's willing to actually go to bed for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamt About You (Nearly Every Night this Week)

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough consensual somnophilia out there for me, honestly. So I had to add to the collection myself.

The common room of the Tower felt like it was exceeding the sound barrier, with Bart hyper-actively bouncing around the room, quoting _every_ line of the movie playing on the television. Kon honestly wasn’t even sure what it was- he’d been ignoring it for the past hour, hadn’t paid an once of attention when it was finally agreed upon. Bart and Gar seemed to be the only ones that cared though.

He shifted, glancing at his phone to check the time. It had been just over an hour since Tim had hauled off to bed- shockingly early, which had heads turning and a few _are you okay?_ ’s murmured from the group. Everyone knew Tim Drake didn’t _sleep_.

Kon sucked on his tongue, trying to keep his anticipation to himself. Ideally, the Tower would have been nearly empty when they decided to do this- but that never seemed to happen, lately. At least there was enough noise down here to serve as a good distraction.

Not like it’d be the first time someone had heard he and Tim, _but still_.

He sighed, shoving his phone in his pocket and standing up, stretching and faking a yawn. “I’m calling it a night,” he said, and Bart paused his movement, turning and frowning.

“Dude, _lame_. It’s early.” He folded his arms, then, “You’re just going to bed so you can cuddle Tim.”

Kon laughed at that. “Guilty.” Well, not _exactly_. It wasn’t quite as sweet as that. Still, Bart seemed to buy it, and no one else really seemed to _care_ , which left a clean get away for Kon. He headed upstairs, towards his room, and paused at the doorway. He pressed his hand to it, leaning close- and could hear the faint breathing within. He smiled to himself, tried to keep his hand steady as he got the door open, slipping inside.

Tim was stretched out on his bed, on his belly, the blanket pulled up around his back, his shoulders free. Kon smiled to himself, let the door shut behind him. It was impossible not to smile, whenever he walked in and found Tim in his bed. Even if he _knew_ he’d be there.

He walked around the bed, pulled his down tshirt up off his head and dropped it to the floor. He didn’t take his eyes off Tim, while he popped open the button of his jeans, let them fall an inch lower on his hips. He looked so peaceful, when he slept- looked _young_.

When he was awake, something about Tim always looked older, than he was. Like he’d seen too much and _knew_ there was still so much more waiting for him.

Kon let his jeans fall to the floor, stepped out of them, and lifted the blanket so he could slid into the bed. Tim exhaled a little heavier- but aside of that, didn’t stir. He smiled over that, shifting closer, stretching his arm over his boyfriend and nuzzling his shoulder. Tim was wearing one of Kon’s tshirts- but it smelled sweetly like the both of them, like Tim’s cologne was infusing into it slowly.

Kon rubbed his hand down his boyfriend’s back, and Tim gave a little sigh in his sleep. Kon reached the small of his back, thumb tracing little circles and pulling the over szied fabric up, so it bunched together at the end of his spine. After a moment, he let his hand slide lower-

Right off of fabric, and onto bare skin. Kon bit back his moan, fingers and then his palm roaming down over the swell of Tim’s ass. And god _damn_ , Tim was a sin, knew exactly what Kon would want-

“You’re too good to me,” he whispered, nosing up into Tim’s hair as he let his fingers dip down between Tim’s ass cheeks, pressing against his hole. The smaller man gave a little sound, as Kon rubbed against the muscle, applying pressure gently. He pressed his mouth to the side of Tim’s neck, left hot kisses in his wake, before sliding down his body, tossing the blanket down by the foot of the bed.

He paused for a moment, simply _enjoying_ the view of his boyfriend’s ass and legs, before he maneuvered over them carefully, getting both his hands on Tim’s ass. He squeezed, felt his own cock _throbbing_ in his boxer briefs, but ignored it for now.

He couldn’t believe Tim was still asleep.

He inched back, lay himself down slowly as he kissed the back of one thigh, traced his nose along an old scar, nearly faded, before sucking on the skin. He heard Tim whine, swore he could _hear_ the blood rushing towards his mouth, welling up under the skin. When he pulled of, even in the dark he could see the bruise farming, threatening an ugly purple beneath the scarlet of it already.

He grinned, turned a trailed kisses up along Tim’s ass, nipped at it and wanted to sink his teeth into him. It was strange, to not have Tim’s voice bouncing around in his head- his moans, every sweet sound he ever gave Kon. The way he always told him how he was doing, what he _needed_ to do, if he wasn’t doing it.

It was just the silence around them- such a contrast to the chaos a few floors below them- Tim’s heart beat and his breathing and nothing else.

Kon grasped his ass again, leaned down so he could lap his tongue slowly over his hole. Tim gave a little whimper, unlike the sounds Kon normally got out of him, and the meta’s cock utterly ached, felt like it might burst if he didn’t get some friction, some relief. But Kon almost enjoyed the pain of it, rather liked his own denied gratification as he got to explore his boyfriend’s pliant body. He dragged his tongue, wet and heavy, over and over Tim’s hole again- found when he pushed it into his body it was even easier than when Tim was eager and pushing back against his face. There was a hitch in Tim’s breath, as Kon closed his eyes- and he wondered if he might finally wake up.

A moment later and his breathing was back to _almost_ normal- a little heavier, but still no sign of him coming to. Kon chuckled, pulled his tongue back just to lap at Tim’s hole again, letting go of his ass with one hand and sliding it down, between his legs. He slowly fondly his balls, let only the tips of his fingers bump against the base of his cock. Tim sighed, and Kon squeezed gently, dragged his tongue all the way down, using his one hand to help lift Tim’s hips, as he lapped towards his balls now.

Tim shuddered, and Kon was sure he’d wake up- but even with him partially lifting him, he didn’t. He pulled back, frowned for a moment as he sat up and looked down at his boyfriend- he knew Tim wasn’t faking it. He just hoped that Tim hadn’t done anything _rash_ just to humor Kon.

The meta reached down, palmed himself through his underwear, groaning low over the contact. He wondered if he could open Tim up, without waking him up, and absentmindedly reached back into the blankets-

And felt something small shifting beneath his hand. He glanced down, before he grinned.

Tim had _left_ the lube out. “Clever bastard,” Kon breathed, deciding if his boyfriend had bothered to leave it out for him, even if it was nearly lost in the blankets, it was worth a shot. He popped it open, coating his fingers, before he reached for Tim’s ass again, rubbing his fingertips along that tight ring of muscle, before easing two of them into his body.

He was still so pliant it nearly drove Kon wild, his breath hitching in his throat over how warm Tim was, gently clutching at him. He worked his fingers, drew out little breaths from his boyfriend as he curled them, gently rubbing his prostate. When he added a third, Tim gave a muffled groan, shifting back- and once again, Kon was sure he was going to wake up. But despite a slightly accelerated heart beat and breathing, Tim remained asleep.

Kon pulled his fingers out, grasping at the waistband of his underwear and tugging them down. He poured the lube over his own cock, stroking and having to bite his tongue because it felt so damn good, he was so worked up-

He grasped Tim’s his with one hand, pulling them up and pushing the head of his cock in. The motion jerked his boyfriend, and Tim gave a little cry, as Kon eased into him, until he could hold Tim steady, his ass pressed flush to Kon’s body.

He could hear Tim’s breathing, growing quicker- heard the spike in his heart beat as he was waking up. His body stayed pliant, though, and when Kon rocked his hips, his mind nearly split in two over how soft, how _hot_ he was. Tim gave a sleepy moan, his hands sliding along the bed as he dug his knees in, began to support himself.

“Tim?” Kon whispered, keeping his thrusts slow. Beneath him, his boyfriend was squirming, gave a very sleepy whine. “Baby, I can-”

“Don’t,” Tim managed, pushing back and fucking himself on Kon’s cock. “Don’t-stop.” It came in a rushed breath, his voice sluggish, and Kon gripped his hips with both hands, tugging him back so he could fuck him harder. Tim turned his face directly into his pillow, crying out loudly into it, trembling all over- and Kon wasn’t sued to this. Wasn’t used to Tim seeming like he was soft and broken beneath him, without a single command on his lips.

He groaned, leaned over him as Tim raised his hips more, trying to spread his legs. His hands slid up to Tim’s waist, clutched tightly as Tim pushed back, lifting his head and trying to glance over his shoulder. His hair was a mess, mouth open and eyes nearly shut, cheeks flushed so pink Kon was sure he was burning to the touch.

“You’re gorgeous,” he mumbled, felt himself blushing a little. Felt like an idiot every time it struck him just how gorgeous Tim was, no matter what element he was in.

Tim tried to smile, sucked his lower lip into his mouth and moaned around it, seeming blissed out already. Like he was high, and Kon was only making it better.

He focused on Tim’s body, on his contact with it, grinned to himself when he got a firm hold on Tim’s cock with his TTK. Tim gave a loud shout- any sort of word that might have been there slurred, nonexistent. Kon knew he didn’t _need_ the contact- that if he touched Tim in all the right ways, he’s come with his cock completely ignored-

But if this would make it better, he’d always be willing.

As it was, he was so close to his own orgasm that he needed to catch Tim up- at least, he thought. But he’d barely gotten a few good squeezes in, when Tim was suddenly shoving back against him, his heart beat jumping, as he gave another shout, tossing his head back. His body clutched at Kon’s tightly, rhythmically, and Kon groaned, fucked him through it-

And fucked him _harder_ , as Tim collapsed so his shoulders pressed into the bed. Kon groaned, lost in every bit of softness he could find in Tim- the inside of his body and the hammering of his heart beat and the gaps of skin between his scars. He let his own head tip down, losing himself in every bit of it, until his hips were jerking forward, and he was holing Tim steady, keeping him pressed tight to Kon’s body as he came, filling Tim and leaving him whimpering over it.

When Kon did pull out, Tim’s hips collapsed to the bed. He crawled dow the bed, stretching out, and Tim was rolling over to meet him, pressing right up to his chest as a tremble ran through him.

“Are you okay?” Kon whispered, and Tim nodded, the motion slow. He was still groggy, and Kon wondered how the hell he hadn’t snapped to. He knew that when Tim was with him, he could be slow to wake- and if _Tim_ was questioned on that, he’d point out he felt safe enough to not have to jump to his defenses the moment he was awake around Kon- but this was even slower-

“Fine,” Tim mumbled, yawning. “Took something to help me sleep.”

Kon felt his heart jump. “Tim- what did you _take_?”

Tim lightly smacked him, before snuggling into his chest. “Relax, I didn’t _drug_ myself,” he managed, before dragging his lips along Kon’s chest in a lazy kiss. “Was just… excited, thinking about this… worried I wouldn’t even fall asleep by the time you got up here.” He squeezed, let his legs tangle in with Kon’s. “Just a little Melatonin. Worked like a charm, though.”

Kon rolled his eyes- but squeezed Tim back. When they’d discussed doing this, he did know Tim had had reservations- not with the act, the moment Kon had mumbled that he always thought Tim looked amazing when he was sleeping, Tim’s eyes had _lit up_ over the promise- but that he would be so anxious, so excited, that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep.

“You’re sure it was okay?” Kon asked, and Tim nodded, yawning again.

“‘Course it was. We talked about this for weeks, babe.” Kon said nothing, and Tim lifted his head, nosed at his jaw, his chin. “That was possibly the best thing to wake up to.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah_.” Tim sighed, clinging to Kon in a way that made Kon want to never leave the bed. “Now, do me a favor?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Shut up and let me go back to sleep.” Kon laughed at that, leaning down to kiss the top of Tim’s head.

“You’re sort of a mess-”

“That’s a problem for future Tim.” Tim yawned. “Present Tim isn’t concerned.” He settled back, content against Kon’s chest- and Kon didn’t have it in him to fight on that. He just clutched him tighter, enjoying the slowing rhythm of Tim’s heart, until it was a steady hum that was as strong in his head as his own.


End file.
